AkaKuro Date Drabbles
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: Short fluffy drabbles about each one of Kuroko and Akashi's date. (Date Seven: Park/Picnic) "Knew you would say that so I got a tent prepare." Akashi answered and dug up a tent bag he had hidden in the picnic basket, "Now after I set the tent up and have my way with you, I expect Tetsuya to tell me all his previous crushes too, yes?" He smiled in a sadistic way.
1. Chapter 1

[DATE ONE]

Kuroko Tetsuya dressed in a blue hoodie and tight black jean, glanced at his black sport watch once more time. The movie was going to start in ten minutes but his date was not here yet. Speaking of the devil, a familiar red haired boy entered the cinema. "Tetsuya." He greeted, breathing a little heavy. Kuroko noticed that he was dressed in a long-sleeve grey collar shirt with a black tie and trouser.

"You made it in time." Kuroko stated with a small smile, "Did I invite you out on a wrong time?"

A small frown appeared on Akashi's perfect attractive face, "No. I'm glad that you invited me out." He answered, his beautiful heterochromia eyes locked onto Kuroko's bight innocent pale blue ones. "Shall we grab some snacks before we head in?"

Kuroko nodded his head and the two walked over to food stall in silence. Kuroko looked at his ex-captain from the corner of his eyes. After the winter cup, (which Seirin won) Kuroko confronted Akashi and told him of his feeling for the red-haired. He didn't expected Akashi to chuckled and replied, "I like you too Tetsuya."

So today, was their official first date together. Kuroko decided to watch a movie together with Akashi and send him a message about the outing this morning. "What would you like Tetsuya?" His thoughts were interrupted by Akashi who was grinning at the blank stare he was showing.

"Umm….a vanilla shake and a popcorn please." Kuroko spoke up and he watched as Akashi took out his wallet, ready to pay for everything.

"Hi." A beautiful long black haired girl greeted at the register, giving Akashi a seductive smile. She began to twirl her hair around her finger, trying to look cute. Kuroko narrowed his eyes and looked at Akashi for his reaction.

Akashi ignored or simply didn't care for her flirty smile, "How much for a large popcorn, a diet coke and a vanilla shake?"

"I can make it free…..if you go out on a date with me." The girl fluttered her long fake eyelashes sweetly at him.

Kuroko bit his lip, deciding to remain silent and waited for Akashi's response. "No thanks, I rather pay with my money." Akashi chuckled, slapping down his credit card on the counter. The girl pouted and huffed angrily because of Akashi's blunt rejection. Once she had given the receipt, Akashi handed Kuroko his vanilla shake, "Here you go my love…." He teased, giving Kuroko a small peck on the cheek and leading them away from the girl.

"What was that for?" Kuroko asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

Akashi smirked with mischief twinkled in his eyes, "To let her know she never stood a chance with you around."

Kuroko managed to fight down a blush from forming in his face, "Akashi-kun shouldn't say such embarrassing things." Akashi just laughed and they both entered the theater room. Their seats were located from the second back row.

The two had a few small talks before the horror movie started. Akashi threw a couple of popcorns in his mouth while Kuroko greedily slurped on his milkshake. Halfway in the movie, Akashi started to get annoyed with all the screaming coming from the audience. It wasn't even that scary and the plot was pretty bad for Akashi's liking. He decided to watch Kuroko instead. Another popcorn went into his mouth.

"Why are you watching me, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko questioned without taking his eyes off the screen. A spirit had just popped up scaring the main character, "You should be paying attention to the movie."

"Is that an order?" Akashi raised an eyebrow.

Kuroko turned his head to him, "No. I just think Akashi-kun should be watching the movie since it's more interesting."

"I think watching Tetsuya is interesting." Kuroko stopped himself from rolling his eyes since he knew Akashi hated when others does it to him. It always ended with a scissor flying passed your face.

"Is there anything I can do to make it more interesting for Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, taking fresh sip from his milkshake.

An idea popped in Akashi's head and a sly smile appeared on his face, "There is something you can do to make it interesting for me Tetsuya."

"And that is?"

"Kiss me."

Kuroko paused, his eyes slightly widen, "What?" Obviously he must have heard Akashi wrong.

"You heard me. Kiss me." Okay maybe not. Kuroko bit his lip, trying to rack through his brain on how to reply to that when Akashi suddenly grabbed the back of his head and brought their lips together. Kuroko's eyes widen and froze in his seat while Akashi just moved his lip around Kuroko's ones. It happened for only a few seconds before Akashi pulled back with a smirk.

"That was my first kiss you know." Kuroko spoke up bluntly.

Akashi chuckled, "I'm honored to have your first kiss then." He reached for the milkshake, "Although I think we need a little more experimenting." Akashi took a sip from Kuroko's milkshake before he dived for Kuroko's mouth again. Kuroko with his eyes closed this time felt Akashi's tongue licking his mouth and he shyly opened his entrance. He could taste his vanilla milkshake from Akashi. Vanilla+Akashi was really a deadly combination for Kuroko who was fighting hard from moaning as Akashi was kissing him passionately. His arms were slowly going to encircled Akashi's neck when someone from behind them started yelling.

"You two stop making out! We are here to watch a movie not you assholes! Do it outside!" The man yelled. Kuroko broke apart from Akashi with a faint blush on his face from getting caught. He slowly pulled his arms back from the murderous face Akashi was showing. "Yeah get out of her-eepppp!" The man managed to dodge a pair of scissor that was flying his way and it landed above his head.

"Next time if you interrupt me, you will have both of your eyes out." Akashi threatened and another pair of scissor dangling dangerously on his fingertip. The man screamed and ran out of the theater room.

"Akashi-kun you didn't have to do that." Kuroko said, "It was our fault since we are supposed to be watching a movie here." He pointed out.

Akashi glared lightly at the bluenette and with one hand he placed it under Kuroko's chin, "But we were just getting to the good part…"

Kuroko couldn't help but smile at Akashi, "No we were not. Now enjoy the movie." He pulled away from Akashi and focused his attention back on the screen, "This is our first movie date so we have to watch it."

"So no more kissing?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"You do know you are defying me right now Tetsuya."

"Yes."

Akashi finally sighed and leaned back in his chair, totally missing a small cheeky smile on Kuroko's face.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Hi Guys! So sorry if any of the character is a little off haha :D I just recently got into AkaKuro and omg they are so cute together xDDDDD cant stop squealing over them. I just have an itch to write some Akakuro and so far I have no inspiration to write a story yet so enjoy all these short drabbles first!

I will update the next 'date' soon ^_^

Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

[DATE TWO]

Akashi was looking forward to his second date with Kuroko. After the movie date ended, Akashi managed to have more hot passion steamy make outs with Kuroko in his car before Kuroko insisted that he had to go home to feed his pet dog. So the plan for today date was simple, have more steamy hot passion make out session with his boyfriend.

"Eh? The arcade?" Kuroko couldn't help it but said it in a surprise tone. Who knew the captain of the generation miracle would hang around the arcade.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand and allowed their fingers to entwine with each other. He liked the way their hands fitted against each other nicely. "But I only play one game in the arcade though." He led Kuroko into the arcade which filled with many teenagers, school students playing all types of different machine games.

They walked to the back of the room where there was another door. Akashi opened it revealing billiard tables. "Ah pool. I can picture Akashi playing pool and very good at it too." Kuroko said.

"I'm practical good at everything." Akashi proudly pointed out.

"True." Kuroko looked around the empty room, "I wonder why no one is playing pool?"

A grinning Akashi wrapped his arms Kuroko's waist from behind, "That's because I book the whole room for us." He nuzzled the bluenette's neck.

"Why do I suddenly feel like this is a trap for me?" Kuroko asked, starring at his boyfriend.

Akashi held up his hands, keeping on an innocent face, "I'm not going to pounce of you for no reason Tetsuya." He walked toward a stand to grabbed two cue sticks and handed one to Kuroko, "Do you know how to play?"

"No, Akashi-kun"

"Then I shall teach you." Akashi started to set up a table, "First we start with the white ball….." And so Akashi explained the rules to Kuroko who couldn't help it but stared at Akashi's handsome face, totally tuning out Akashi's voice. He noticed Akashi has a flawless face and heterochromia eyes he can never get tired at staring, "Tetsuya I know I'm hot and sexy but you're drooling."

Kuroko quickly wiped his mouth to find out that he had been trick, "That was mean Akashi-kun." He said to the red haired boy who was laughing.

"Well you should have pay attention Tetsuya." He smirked wrapping an arm around Kuroko's shoulder, "But we can skip the game and start with some Akashi's loving if you want."

Kuroko managed to wriggle his way out of Akashi's hold, "I want to learn how to play."

"So do I need to explain the game again since my face is so attractive that my Tetsuya couldn't even pay attention?" He teased.

"Akashi-kun your ego is pretty big." Akashi chuckled at the statement and started the game. The white ball collided with the other balls and one red striped ball went into the hole. "Looks like I'm stripe." Akashi managed to sink three more in.

Kuroko tried to copy Akashi's position but he was struggling to hold the cue stick straight, "Here let me help you." Akashi whispered huskily into Kuroko's ear who was shock not realizing when Akashi was right behind him. "Your hands have to hold it like this….." Kuroko bit his lip and tried to focus on his holding and ignored how close Akashi was to his back. "Why are you so tense for Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked kissing the back just below Kuroko's ear.

"I need some space to hit the ball Akashi-kun." Kuroko said and Akashi let go of the bluenette with mischief eyes. Kuroko managed to hit his ball but it missed the hole.

"Good try Tetsuya." Akashi sunk in another two.

Two games have passed and Kuroko managed to get the hang of the game. "I might be able to defeat Akashi-kun in the next round." Kuroko announced, the white ball he smacked collide with a purple solid ball sending it to the hole.

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is that a challenge Tetsuya?"

"If I beat Akashi-kun, you have to treat me a premium vanilla milk-shake." Kuroko showed a small smile.

"Alright if I win, Tetsuya have to let me screw him on the pool table." Akashi said in a serious voice.

Kuroko's eyes widen, his face turning red, "Akashi…..Akashi-kun have to pick a different prize…" Kuroko mumbled.

"Why is that? Are you not confident anymore…..?" Akashi hummed to himself, enjoying the embarrass boy in front of him, "Alright then, how about every ball I get in, I get to kiss you?"

"Fine." Kuroko replied, his eyes shone with determination. "Akashi-kun can start first."

A sly grin appeared on Akashi's face, "Looks like Tetsuya already want to be kiss by me."

"I will defeat Akashi-kun."

Akashi just continued to smile, "And how do you think you can defeat me with? You can't exactly use mis-direction here."

Kuroko shrugged, "Luck?"

Akashi shook his head at Kuroko's answer and he managed to get one in on his first shot, "You know you need more than luck to beat me." He walked over to Kuroko's side and lightly pecked the shorter of the two on the lip, "Next one will be longer." Akashi winked and angled his cue stick to get a better aim. Another ball went in. "My kiss Tetsuya?" Kuroko couldn't help but pouted and moved closer to Akashi who encircled his arms around Kuroko's waist. "I want to see your eyes Tetsuya." Akashi lifted the shy bluenette chin up and he slowly leaned down to capture the sweet mouth he had been craving for the past few days.

Kuroko pulled back after a minute had passed, "It's still your turn Akashi-kun." He announced with no emotion but Akashi could see the teasing in his Kuroko's eyes. In a few seconds Akashi got two more balls in. This time, he just pulled Kuroko by the arm toward him and crashed their lips together. Tongues fought against each other and it wasn't long before Akashi took control of the kiss. He lifted the bluenette to sit on the edge of the pool table and his hands started too trailed up and down Kuroko's side causing the shorter boy to shiver slightly, moaning into the hot kiss. Akashi pulled back along with a string of saliva when breathing was an issue. He was very pleased to see Kuroko looking very flustered.

"I guess it's my turn again." Akashi said smugly, his eyes focusing on the blue solid ball. Before he hit the ball, Kuroko gently blew in his ear making him lose focus and hitting the wrong ball instead.

"Thank-you for hitting my ball in Akashi-kun" Kuroko said, getting ready for his shot.

"That was foul play Tetsuya." Akashi looked amused at his boyfriend super concentrate face and Kuroko scored another ball in. "You are not doing half bad for a first timer, although you will never beat me." He wanted to do a little happy dance when Kuroko's next ball didn't go in the hole.

"Aww…that was so close." Tetsuya mumbled in disappointment and his heart started to beat really fast when Akashi scored another point. Before he could utter out a word, the red hair pounced on him.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Wow! I can't believe so many of you guys already following and favourite this story ^^ Thank-you for all the reviews too guys :) I'm so happy you all like it!

Here is chapter two! Hopefully you won't be disappointed!

Enjoy~~~


	3. Chapter 3

[DATE THREE]

Akashi frowned at the pale yellow sponge which was slightly burnt on the outside in front of him. "This won't do at all…." He thought with a sigh, his eyes scanning through the recipe again to compare the photo of the vanilla cake to his own creation.

Akashi Seijuuro was supposed to be good at everything but he totally sucked at baking.

A few hours ago, Akashi rang up and ordered Kuroko to come over to his place to eat dinner and watch a movie with him for their third date. Akashi had finished making the pasta and at the last minute he decided to bake a vanilla cake to surprise his boyfriend.

"Curse you cake! You are supposed to help me seduce my Tetsuya tonight." Akashi glared at his cake, "Now you just have to ruin my chance huh?" Great now he was talking to a cake. Akashi finally decided to just spread the white vanilla icing over it since he didn't have enough time to start again.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Akashi was nearly finished with the icing. He dropped his spatula and ran for the door. He give out a small cough and straighten his shirt and kept on a compose face, trying to not look too eager before he opened the door.

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko nodded his head, "Am I too early?"

"No you came on time Tetsuya, why don't you come in?" Kuroko took off his shoes and followed Akashi to the living room, "I'm almost done with the food, just need to finish up the cake."

"Ah…. I didn't know Akashi like to bake…"

"Hated it." Akashi replied straightly after and smiled at Kuroko's confusing face, "But I'm willing to do anything for my Tetsuya." He admitted in a teasing tone.

A small adorable blush appeared lightly on Kuroko's face, "I see." He said and walked toward Akashi, "Can I do something Akashi-kun?" Akashi raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Kuroko's request but nodded his head. Kuroko shyly held Akashi's face in between his hands and slowly licked Akashi's cheek, "You got some icing on your face." He stated.

Akashi smirked at the cute sight in front of him, "Tetsuya you got some icing on you too."

"Eh? Really? How can there be icing on me?" Kuroko asked, dropping his hands from Akashi's face and Akashi caught them in his own hands.

"You seem to not know there are icings on your lip." Akashi pushed Kuroko down on the couch which was behind him and slowly climbed on top of the bluenette, "Let me do the honor of cleaning it up for you too." He swiftly captured the red soft tender lips of his boyfriend and sighed blissfully in the kiss. God, he can never get tired of kissing this adorable boy.

Tongues danced together and Kuroko pulled Akashi's collar shirt closer to him while Akashi's hands went under the other's shirt, playfully traced his fingers across the abdomen. Akashi's phone suddenly started ringing. Akashi ignored it and continued kissing his boyfriend senselessly. The ringing continued and Kuroko broke the kiss, panting hard, "Akashi-kun….ah… should…..pick up the call."

Akashi frustrated got up from Kuroko, he was going to seriously murdered whoever was calling him right now. "Yes?" He snapped through the other line.

_"Hi Akashi-chii! Did I call you in a bad time?"_ The blond happily chirped, not knowing he was digging his grave deeper, _"Anyway, the group was wondering if you and Kuroko want to join us watching this new horror movie? I heard it was good."_

Akashi's golden eye twitched annoyingly at the mention of the stupid movie he had to watch for his first date with Kuroko, "Ryouta, I will stab you tonight with my scissor."

**_"EH? WHY?"_**

"I will be bringing my favourite scissor."

**_"WHAT? BUT AKASHI-"_**Akashi ended the conversation with a scowl of his face.

"What did Kise-kun want?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi shook his head, "It was nothing important. Anyway, where were we?" He smiled seductively at the bluenette who gently pushed Akashi's face away when he was leaning in for another kiss.

"I believe we were going to have dinner." Kuroko reminded the red haired with a small smile, "I want to try the cake too."

[~]

Although his face looked very composed, his nervous eyes glanced at the bluenette who took a big bite of the cake. "How is it Tetsuya?" He asked the dreaded question.

Kuroko licked the icing off his spoon, "It's pretty good Akashi-kun although I can taste some burnt parts." Kuroko replied honestly.

"Damn…..stupid cake...didn't help me win my Tetsuya over and we could have hot steamy sex….." Akashi mumbled dejectedly, his fingers playing with a scissor, wanting to stab into his cake.

"Huh? What did you say Akashi-kun?"

"Nothing." Akashi waved him off, "Why don't you find a movie on my laptop for both of us to watch while I clean up the mess." Akashi got up from his chair and stacked up all the dirty dishes together.

Kuroko looked like he wanted to protest but he saw the look Akashi gave him so he nodded his head and walked to the red haired room. Akashi dumped all the dishes on one side of the sink while he filled water and detergent on the other side. "Maybe next time I'll ask Murasakibara to teach me how to bake. There's nothing that a Akashi can't do." Akashi mentally thought, nodding to himself as he washed the dishes, "Plus the night is still long, I still have time to seduce my Tetsuya."

After he finished clearing the table, Akashi dried his hands with a tea towel and got ready to head to his room when his eyes caught on the small tub of the leftover of vanilla icing. A wicked grin formed on his face as he reached for it.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Here is another update guys! Sorry that it's a little shorter as well! :D i'm on the roll! Im working on date four at the moment :) they will have a beach date ^_^ and the other miracle of generation might appear as well ;) hee hee...im thinking of like making them trying to sabotage akakuro's date LOL.

Thank-you for all the lovely reviews as well!


	4. Chapter 4

[DATE FOUR]

Kuroko knew that he really like Akashi-kun. He was the perfect boyfriend, well basically everything he does screamed out 'perfection' and if you disagree, you will probably be facing with flying objects to your face. But the problem for Kuroko was that Akashi-kun had been very…needy lately. Kuroko have enjoyed the kissing, caressing, touching they did together. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to reach the next stage with Akashi yet.

His eyes scanned around the beach and caught Akashi sitting under a big umbrella with a pair of binoculars in his hands, no doubt peeking at him. Murasakibara was just sitting beside the red-haired eating an icy pole. The pair bumped into the other members of the generation of miracle when they had arrived at the beach and Akashi was definitely not pleased to hear Kuroko asking them to join in their date.

Kuroko slowly lowered himself more in the water. Maybe having their fourth date at a beach was a bad idea.

"Hey Tetsu! Why are you hiding in the water for?" Aomine asked, waving for the bluenette to follow him, "Kise and I wanted to play beach volley-ball, you up for it?"

"Ah….sure Aomine-kun." Kuroko's half naked body rose up from the water and he could have sworn he saw something red coming out from Akashi before the boy fell backward from his position.

"WHY IS YOUR NOSE BLEEDING OUT OF NO WAY AKASHI-CCHI?"

[~]

Akashi was little disappointed when Kuroko put back on his shirt. "Akashi-kun, is your nose alright now?" Kuroko asked in a concern tone and Akashi would have jump the bluenette now if their friends weren't here with them. He didn't want to look like a desperate, helpless boyfriend in front of his ex-teammates.

"I am fine." Akashi answered him, ruffling Kuroko's hair. If only the bluenette will take his shirt off again then he will be **really **fine.

"Akashi-kun, you know I don't like it when a person does that to me." Kuroko said with a straight face.

"This is your punishment for being so irresistible cute."

Kuroko blinked his eyes confusedly, tilting his head slightly to the side "Eh?"

"Exactly, cute" Akashi smirked and wrapped an arm around Kuroko's waist bringing the boy closer to him. Akashi sighed a little, kissing Kuroko on the forehead.

"Akashi-kun doesn't look like he is enjoying himself today." Kuroko pointed out, hugging his boyfriend back.

Akashi pecked Kuroko softly on the cheek this time, "I always enjoy our day together Tetsuya." He nuzzled their noses together, "But I just want Tetsuya to myself." Throughout the whole day, his ex-teammates have been hogging onto his boyfriend which was ticking the red haired off. They would asked Kuroko to do this and that with them and not even giving any alone time for Akashi and Kuroko.

Kuroko's heart fluttered at Akashi's words, "I like being together with Akashi-kun too." He shyly admitted.

A big smile appeared on Akashi's face, "You are mine Tetsuya." Akashi tightened his arms around Kuroko's waist in a possessively way, "You can never leave me now."

"No I will never leave you." Kuroko agreed along.

Akashi tilted Kuroko's chin up, his head leaning down when a beach ball came crashing down on his head. "Sorry that was Kise, Akashi" Midorima yelled over to him. A dark aura suddenly surrounded Akashi's whole body.

"WHAT? It was you Midorima-chii-yikes!" Kise yelped, dodging a flying scissor. The rest of generation started running away as more scissors flew their way.

"We are at a beach, where the f*** does Akashi hide all the scissors?" Aomine cried out.

[~]

The generation of miracles were now at Kise's private beach house playing on his game console. Kuroko glanced upstairs but a stubborn moping red haired was still in his room, refusing to come down. "You don't think Akashi-chii is plotting out how to murder us right now right?" Kise asked uneasily.

Aomine laughed out loud, pressing buttons on his controller, "It's so fun teasing him at the moment. I think our plan to ruin his date really work."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at him, "You guys planned this?"

"Vvvee wvere bobbrred." Murasakibara replied with a mouthful of chips, "We just wanted to see the looks on Akashichin's face when we steal you away from him."

"I see."

Midorima who was holding a pink bunny (today's lucky item) in his arms, pushed up his glasses, "Although I do feel a little sorry for Akashi."

"What? Why? He did try to kill us you know." Aomine pointed out, "This is payback for all those times he torture us in middle school."

"Yeah but I guess it's not nice ruining his and Kuroko-chii's date." Kise put an arm around Kuroko's shoulder, "You should go cheer him up Kuroko-chii."

Kuroko stared at Kise with a poker face, "You guys should do it since it's your fault in the first place. Plus I'm kind of curious to see what Akashi-kun might do to you all." A creepy evil eerie smile appeared on Kuroko's face.

"OMG HE'S TURNING INTO AN AKASHI!" They all yelled in their mind.

"Come on Tetsu. Enough with the joking, you should really talk to Akashi." Aomine playfully punched Kuroko on the shoulder.

Murasakibara nodded his head along while munching on his potato chips, "Yeah Kurochin. Go tell Akachin to come down and join us."

"Alright." Kuroko stood up, "But you all owe me a vanilla milkshake each." Kuroko made his way upstairs to the room Akashi was in. He gently knocked on the door, "Akashi-kun?" He called out and it wasn't long before Akashi opened the door with a black bathrobe on. His hair was still slightly damp. Kuroko gulped slightly at the sight in front of him.

"Tetsuya, come in." Akashi who just had a shower walked back to his bed and started to dry his hair with a towel, "So the guys are trying to save their skin by sending you here to me."

"As usual, Akashi-kun knows everything." Kuroko smiled softly and he took the towel off from Akashi, "I want to dry Akashi-kun's hair."

Akashi shrugged his shoulder and sat on the bed with his eyes closed as Kuroko started to dry his hair while giving it a small massage at the same time, "You're good at this Tetsuya."

"I would always give my teammates a massage after a game." Kuroko explained to him.

An unattractive frown was placed on Akashi's face, he grabbed Kuroko's hands, "You cannot massage anyone else except me from now on."

Kuroko laughed softly, shaking his head, "You have no reason to be jealous Akashi-kun." Kuroko let out a startled yelp when Akashi pulled him down on the bed, having both of them lying side by side to each other.

"I can't help it Tetsuya. You are too adorable for your own good. The others might steal you away from me which I cannot allow it." Akashi admitted his worries and he burrowed his head in between Kuroko's collarbone. "I can't lose you to anyone."

Kuroko gently weaved his fingers through Akashi's wet hair, "Akashi-kun doesn't have to worry at all. You won't lose me. I will stay by your side forever." Kuroko announced truthfully.

Akashi looked up at Kuroko with surprise before he released a loving smile, "I'm glad to hear that Tetsuya." He took a deep breath, "I love you." Kuroko's eyes widen and his fingers in Akashi's hair froze as well. He couldn't believe Akashi had just told him that he love him. His heart started to thump really hard and loud, "I love you Tetsuya." Akashi repeated it again.

Kuroko stared into his boyfriend heterochromia eyes. Instead of finding any doubts, what he saw in Akashi's eyes were sincere and honesty. Kuroko leaned down to softly brushed his lip over Akashi's ones, "I think I'm falling in love with Akashi-kun too." Kuroko's heart started to fluttered when Akashi gave him a big adorable grin.

Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko's torso, pulling the bluenette closer to him, "Tetsuya, I'm sorry but I don't think I can control myself any longer."

"Huh? What do you mean Akashi-ku-?" He was cut off with Akashi's eager mouth over his.

[~]

Meanwhile downstairs the rest of the generation of miracle were still waiting for Kuroko and Akashi to make an appearance. "Akashi is sure hard to please." Aomine rolled his eyes, "It's been half an hour." His eyes locked onto the film on the tv with boredom.

Kise bit his thumb nervously, "You don't think Akashi-chii is pissed at Kuroko-chii as well and is torturing him right now?"

"I doubt so." Midorima answered with uncertainty. Well since no one really knew what goes through their ex-captain's head.

There were all quiet and the only sound was coming from the film of the tv. Then they heard a soft moan.

"Eh? Did you guys hear something?" Murasakibara asked.

The moaning grew louder and they could hear someone, no doubt Kuroko, screaming out, _"AKASHI-KUN-!"_

Everyone's face turned white and awkward tension filled the room, "I feel like leaving this house now and some play basketball." Midorima spoke up, clutching onto his pink bunny fearfully.

"ME TOO!" Aomine cried out with his hands over his ears and everyone rushed out of the house before they could hear anymore sex sounds coming from their two friends.

[~]

Akashi covered a blanket over him and a sleepy and tried Kuroko. A triumphant and satisfy smile was seen on his face. He was sure that none of his teammates will be sleeping well tonight.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Sorry guys for a crappy chapter, doesn't seems as good as the other ones ^^" but i've tried my best haha.

Thank-you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy~~~


	5. Chapter 5

[DATE FIVE]

"Akashi-kun you shouldn't really glare that much, it makes you look even scarier." Kuroko pointed out with a smile.

Akashi frowned at the statement. His arms wrapped possessively tight around the bluenette's waist, bringing his boyfriend closer to him, "Someone needs to know that you belong to me." He hissed and his eyes once again glared sharply at the cowering boy at the counter.

Kuroko shook his head looking amused, "He was only trying to help me find a pair of shoes, Akashi-kun."

"No. He was definitely trying to flirt with you Tetsuya." Akashi scowled, "I do not like the way his eyes were wandering over you." Akashi took a pair of scissor out of his pocket, "Maybe I should do a little demonstration…." He grinned in a sadistic way and Kuroko could see the poor counter boy flinched at the sight of the scissor.

"Akashi-kun is being pretty possessive today."

"It's only right since you're mine."

"I think all the late night activity is bad for Akashi-kun." Kuroko said finally without looking at Akashi since he was focusing looking through the clothes on the rack.

Akashi's eyes widen at Kuroko's ridiculous statement, shaking his head side to side, he held Kuroko tighter, "No! You can't do that to me Tetsuya. I order you to let me ravish you as I please."

"You're hopeless."

"Hopeless for you." Akashi couldn't help but added with a teasing look and he loved it when a hint of blush could be detected on Kuroko's face. Another brilliant yet pervert idea clicked in his head, "Say Tetsuya, since we are on a shopping date this time, I think I want a new outfit."

Kuroko not knowing that his boyfriend was thinking up of another scheme, nodded his head, "Okay, what do you need?"

Akashi hummed to himself and his eyes caught a pair of dark black jean, "What do you think of this?"

"I think it will look good on Akashi-kun."

"Alright then I will try it out in the change room, would you mind finding a top to match with the pants Tetsuya?"

"Okay."

Akashi smirked knowing his plan was in action. He took notice as Kuroko wandered over into another section of the store to find his top. "Hey you!" He inclined with a finger at the counter boy to come to him.

"I'm sorry! I swear to god I didn't touch your boy." The counter boy shrieked with his hands up, his legs were too scared to move from his spot.

Akashi's face darkened and his golden eye glinted, "You better be telling the truth or else you wouldn't want to know what will happen, do you?" The counter boy furiously shook his head and the atmosphere started to change into a lighter mood, "Anyway, I want you to make sure no one interrupt me in the change room, is that clear?"

"But-"

The dark aura surrounded Akashi again, "My answer is absolute."

"YES SIR!" The counter boy cried out.

Akashi grinned and made his way into one of the change room. He started to unbuckled his pants when he heard a knock, "Akashi-kun? I got a top for you that I think will look good with the jean." Kuroko spoke up.

"Can you come in here Tetsuya? I need a hand with a button." Kuroko blinked his eyes before he opened the door to the changing room that Akashi was currently in and he was trapped in a tight embrace just as he entered.

"Umm….what are you doing Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, trying to ignored the fact his boyfriend was currently topless and his jean was unbuckled, "Aren't you suppose to be trying on the clothes? Why are you hugging me so tight?" Kuroko knew he could smell a trap now.

Akashi nibbled onto one of Kuroko's ears, "I want a taste of you." He murmured to the bluenette.

"No." Was the blunt reply.

Akashi continued his little ministration on Kuroko's ear and neck which were the bluenette's sensitive parts. Kuroko squealed embarrassingly and his face turned red when Akashi had grabbed him, "Are you sure Tetsuya? You seem to be enjoying this." He was taken by surprise suddenly when Kuroko pulled down his chin and crashed their lips together. Teeth clashed against each other and Akashi plunged his tongue inside Kuroko's delicate yet addictive mouth.

"Aka…..akashi-kun….we are in a changing room…." Kuroko said through his hard breathing, his mouth was dribbling down some saliva.

Akashi whose eyes were darkened with lust stared down at his lover in the tight room, "So?"

Kuroko shyly looked down at his shoes, playing with his fingers which made Akashi died a little from the adorableness, "Umm…shouldn't we wait till we get home?" He inquired.

Akashi pulled Kuroko in another breath taking kiss, "I can always have you whenever I want." Akashi answered and took Kuroko's shirt off.

"But Akashi-kun….."

"Shhss…be quiet Tetsuya." Akashi ordered and he claimed the boy.

[~]

The counter boy plugged in his earphone to his ipod playing with full volume. Moans and cries could be heard in the store.

Oh…..he was so going to get fire by his boss.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Another update for you guys :D

Enjoy~~~


	6. Chapter 6

[DATE SIX]

"I don't get why the answer is 3…..?" Kuroko frowned at the answer.

Akashi gave a dramatic sigh, "Are you doubting me Tetsuya? Here, I'll show you." He took Kuroko's small pale hand gently in his hand and demonstrated the problem once again for his boyfriend, "…..and that is why the answer is 3." Akashi explained.

Kuroko grinned cutely at the annoyed red haired, "I like the number 4 better."

"Is that so…..?" Akashi smirked, knowing where the bluenette is going, "Number 11 is a beautiful number, one of my favourite actually." He nuzzled his nose with Kuroko's nose.

A cough interrupted the two, "I'm still here, in case you two forgot," Kagami muttered in irritation as he sat across from them.

Akashi gave Seiren's Ace a dry look, "Believe me, I didn't."

Kagami slouched lower in his seat and growled to himself. This was like some fucking torture session. He had only been in the library for twenty minutes and his best friend and boyfriend have been teasing, flirting and laughing together which was driving him nuts. He was here to catch up on his maths homework and Kuroko was supposed to lend him a hand but unexpectedly they bumped into Akashi in the local library who claimed he was searching for a book. Kuroko suddenly slapped Akashi's face away playfully. Kagami just wanted to hurl.

"If Kagami-kun is feeling uncomfortable with this, I can get Akashi-kun to leave first." Kuroko suggested as he can sense his best friend's irritation.

Kagami glanced at Akashi who was giving him murderous looks and held up a scissor behind Kuroko's head so the bluenette couldn't see it. He sighed and waved his hand, "Nah….it's all cool." Akashi put his scissor back in his pocket with a smirk.

"Okay, which problem are you stuck on Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, his head leaning over to look at Kagami's book, "That's a simple one, what is the first thing you should do?"

"Errr…..I don't know. I will just burn this stupid homework." Kagami replied back in frustration, god how he hated maths.

"That's a pretty stupid and immature thing to do." Akashi snorted at his reply, "We all know that anything multiply by 0 will be 0."

Kagami glared at him, "No one asked for your help, Mr 'know it all'."

"Why thank-you"

"That wasn't a compliment idiot."

"Before you go off calling someone an idiot, you should stop acting like one first."

"Psycho bastard"

"A complete moron"

"Scissor fetish freak"

"No talent basketball monkey."

The two red haired boys glared at each other, none of them backing down. An amuse smile was forming on Kuroko's face, "You know…..you two act like a new bickering couple." He commented and the two boys' jaw dropped.

"That's gross Kuroko! Kagami cried out and Akashi threw daggers eyes at him, "Not everyone is sane enough to date a psychopath like you."

Akashi's golden eyes twitched, "Do you want to repeat that Taiga?" He sneered in a challenge tone. It seems to him that Kagami still couldn't let go of the whole 'slashing' his face part. Well….it was the red haired fault for not obeying his command in the first place. And Akashi's words were absolute.

Kagami hopped up from his chair, "Where are you going Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked with a raised eyebrow, "You have to complete your homework."

"I need a drink. I'm going to the vendering machine outside, do you want anything?"

Kuroko shook his head, "No, but thank-you for asking." Kagami shrugged and walked off, not even bother asking the Rakuzan's captain. They watched as Kagami's back disappeared from the library and Kuroko didn't miss the satisfied smile on his boyfriend's face, "Why does it seem to me that Akashi planned this whole thing?"

Akashi feigned an innocent look, "Now why would you think that? Why would I want Taiga to leave? What would I gain?"

"Because I cancel our date to finish off my homework with Kagami-kun."

Akashi wrapped an arm around the bluenette's shoulder and pulled him closer, "He's already lucky that I am going easy on him today." He pecked Kuroko on the cheek, "Now what should we do now?"

"Finishing off my homework…" Kuroko's face turned away from Akashi and his attention shifted to his book.

"Really? We're actually going to do more homework when I manage to get the idiot away?"

Kuroko ignored him and began reading out the next problem, "Okay, this should be easy. Draw a graph for 2xy….." Kuroko tapped the pencil against his book.

"Ok, I get it." Akashi purposely let his lip brushed against Kuroko's ear as he spoke, "Let's play a game," he challenged, "If you manage to finish the problem without giving into me than I will buy you a supreme large vanilla milkshake later."

Kuroko's eyes sparked at the mention of his milkshake, his face looked determined, "So the y intercept will be at 12…." Kuroko gulped slightly when Akashi's hand went under his shirt, "Ah….I mean negative 12 and x will be…." He was glad that they were in a quiet library corner where no one was near them.

Akashi swirled his tongue around Kuroko's earlobe, "You're so cute when you're trying to be responsible Tetsuya." Akashi chuckled and his hand playfully nudged one of Kuroko's nipples.

Kuroko bit down his lip hard and grabbed Akashi's hand and pulled it away from under his shirt and trapped Akashi's two hands under his thigh as he continued to draw up his graph with fierce determination. Akashi's mouth latched onto Kuroko's neck which made the bluenette froze for a moment before he shook his head and went back to his graph. His vanilla milkshake was on the line.

Akashi managed to wiggle his hands out from under Kuroko's thigh and they mischievously trailed inward to Kuroko's sensitive area. "Ah…screw this!" Kuroko cried out and latched himself onto Akashi and kissed him deeply. "You're….such a tease Akashi-kun." Kuroko mumbled as he broke off from the kiss.

Akashi smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, "You know you love it when I do this to you Tetsuya…" Their forehead met and noses bumped into each other. Kuroko released a small smile, which soon disappeared under Akashi's mouth.

[~]

When Kagami returned back to their library corner, Kuroko had his legs wrapped around Akashi's waist and both were sucking on each other mouth hard. Kagami blinked his eyes for a second but once he saw Akashi extracting his tongue from Kuroko's mouth, Kagami just lost it.

"Fuck this I'm leaving!" Kagami thought and turned away trying to get rid of the scene he had just witnessed. He suddenly felt like needing a cold shower.

* * *

Monkey Girl: Yes! I manage to type this out xD So sorry folks for the late update! Been stuck on what to write :)

Anyway this chapter is dedicated to BlackSoulStar! Here is a chapter with Kagami in it! Hope you all enjoy it! If any of you have any dates request! Just write it in the review or msg me! I will try my best to write it out for you guys :D since im kinda stuck on ideas for Akakuro's dates as well hee hee...


	7. Chapter 7

[DATE SEVEN]

"Tetsuya don't…." The bluenette could hear Akashi mumbled near his ear and he put his hands down in defeat.

"Where are we Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked his boyfriend curiously. He was currently blind since Akashi had blindfolded him throughout the entire car trip and was now leading him somewhere. He could hear birds chirping and the wind gently blowing across his face. "Are we at a park?"

He heard Akashi chuckled from in front of him, "Tetsuya you're no fun at all." Kuroko's ears detected more rustling noises from whatever Akashi was doing. And then it was quiet.

"Akashi-kun?" He called out but received no reply, "Akashi-"Kuroko was going to take off the blindfold when a hand stopped him from doing so and a pair of lip brushed over his.

"Didn't I tell you to not take it off Tetsuya?" Akashi chuckled against the bluenette lip, "I should punish you for that." And he claimed Kuroko's lip before the boy had a chance to argue back. His tongue managed to slip through and Akashi explored every inch of Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko moaned into the passionate kiss. Something about being blindfolded and being kiss like this made it even more thrilling. He could feel Akashi's hand crept into his shirt and playfully wandered across his chest and abdomen. His breath hitched when Akashi's mouth trailed down to his neck and bit down hard, "Oww…." He cried out and glared through the blindfold.

Akashi laughed back and gently kissed and licked around the area where he had bit, "Sorry love….I had to punish you with a hickey."

Kuroko pouted and pushed the red haired away, "Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Let me do the honour." Akashi announced and pulled the bluenette's back closer to him. His hands undid the knot on the blindfold and Kuroko's eyes widen at the sight in front of him. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful Akashi-kun…" Kuroko said with amazement. Akashi had set out a big blanket on the grass where they could enjoy a basket filled with food and his eyes lit up at the vanilla milkshake cup. It was the best picnic ever for Kuroko.

"I thought we spend our date here at the park and watch the sunset together. The park here is a good spot for the view too." Akashi spoke up and was stunned when Kuroko tugged his tie down and gave him a breath taking kiss.

Kuroko pulled away with a loving smile on his face, "Let's eat Akashi-kun, I'm starving!"

"Alright but Tetsuya will have to feed me."

"Okay."

The two boys enjoyed the nice and peaceful atmosphere. There was nobody around the park but just the two of them which Akashi very much preferred. Right now his head was lying down comfortably on Kuroko's thigh with his eyes close while Kuroko traced around Akashi's face with his finger tip, admiring the red haired flawless face.

"Akashi-kun, let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Akashi asked without opening his eyes.

"Twenty questions."

"Alright. This can get interesting." Akashi smirked and his heterochromia looked up at the bluenette, "Tetsuya, you may ask me first."

Tetsuya had on a thoughtful look, "What's one thing Akashi-kun like about me?"

"Your eyes"

"Eh why?"

Akashi grinned and waved a finger, "You have to wait for your next turn to have your answer." Kuroko pouted and waited for Akashi's question, "What was your first impression of me?"

"Hmm….." Tetsuya's mind seem to be pondering over his thoughts, "Intimating and handsome."

"So Tetsuya already fell for me at first sight?"

"Can't answer that." Kuroko poked out his tongue, "So why my eyes, Akashi-kun?"

"Because it's memorizing and I can stared into it all day. I love the way your eyes burned with passion when we were up against each other at the winter cup."

"I see." Kuroko answered shortly after and a hint of blush can be seen on his cheek.

"What's one thing you want to try in bed?"

Kuroko's face turned scarlet red, "I don't think I want to play this game anymore?" He murmured

Akashi chuckled at the cute flustered boy, "You started this game Tetsuya. You don't have to be embarrassed with me here. I love you no matter what you said."

"Eh…..I think role play can be fun." Akashi raised an eyebrow at the information and Kuroko chose to ignore him, "What's one embarrassing thing Akashi-kun have ever done?"

Akashi frowned at the question, "Me doing something embarrassing? Never…."

"I'm sure there is one thing." Kuroko smirked at the red haired who sighed.

"Fine but you better not tell anyone this Tetsuya because there will be consequences…." Kuroko nodded his head with a sly smile and Akashi sighed once again, "One time I wore my jersey the wrong way without realizing it until my Reo pointed out during practice."

Kuroko chuckled, "That's okay Akashi-kun. A lot of people do that too." He grinned making Akashi frowned even more.

"Tetsuya, you're laughing at me." He stated.

"No I'm not….." Kuroko quickly placed on his poker face, "Is Akashi-kun's turn."

"Have you had a crush on anyone else before me?"

"Umm…."

Akashi's eyes widen, "Really? Who?"

"You won't murder them right?"

"**Them**?" Akashi's eyes were still widened and this time a small scowl can be seen on his face.

Kuroko bit his lip and wondered what he could say to Akashi so the red haired won't get any madder. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the sky was getting a little brighter, "Akashi-kun look!" He pointed at the sky, "The sun is setting…"

Akashi turned and looked at the incredible view too. He pulled Kuroko's back to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the bluelette's waist. Together, they silently watched the sunset. A smile slowly spread across Kuroko's face and his hand gently tugged Akashi's head down to meet his gaze. Akashi curiously wondered what Kuroko was doing and the bluenette tugged his head down more so their lip could touch. The gentle slow kiss slowly grew into an urgent one and Kuroko opened his mouth to let Akashi in. Their tongue danced lazily together and Kuroko's fingers were caught up in Akashi's red locks. They pulled apart when their neck started to get stiff from the position they are in, "Just to let Akashi-kun know that even though I may have some old crushes, the one I could never forget or resist is you." Kuroko said.

Akashi smirked, "Of course. You deserve the best anyway."

Kuroko shook his head with a laugh, "You are so up yourself!" Kuroko suddenly squeaked when Akashi flipped their position over with Akashi hovering over him, an evil glint twinkled in Akashi's eyes, "Don't-" Kuroko yelled out and then burst into laughter as Akashi gave him no mercy and tickled him. "Stop-"Kuroko squealed out, with tears rolling down his eyes.

"I'll stop if you let me have my way with you at the park." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded his head since he just wanted Akashi to stop tickling him. "Win."

"Akashi…Akashi-kun is…so mean…." Kuroko panted with a frown, "That was a dirty move."

Akashi grinned and shrugged as he started on nibbling on Kuroko's ears, "A promise is a promise Tetsuya." His busy hands were already lifting up Kuroko's shirt.

"Wait!" Kuroko cried out in embarrassment, "I'm not doing it out here Akashi-kun."

"Knew you would say that so I got a tent prepare." Akashi answered and dug up a tent bag he had hidden in the picnic basket, "Now after I set the tent up and have my way with you, I expect Tetsuya to tell me all his previous crushes too, yes?" He smiled in a sadistic way.

Kuroko's spine shivered with anticipation, "Yes Akashi-kun."

"Good."

[~]

**OMAKE**

After their hot sexy time in the tent, Kuroko started to list all of the people he had a crush on before. "You like **all** the Seiren members and the generation of miracles?!"

Kuroko tiredly rubbed his eyes, his face pressed against Akashi's chest "Everyone was nice to me in their own way. I admired their individual strength."

Akashi sweat dropped. He was pretty sure his boyfriend got admiration and crushing mixed up together. He sighed in relief that he had no actual competition for Kuroko's attention. Though in his head, Akashi began to plot each individual member's doom. "Akashi-kun…why are you smiling in a creepy way again?" Kuroko asked sleepily, wrapping his arms around Akashi's torso.

The red haired leaned down to kiss his beloved forehead, "Nothing that needs your concern Tetsuya. Go back to sleep."

Oh yes, the others are going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

Monkey Girl: I am so sorry for the late update guys even though I'm currently on my break as well ^^" been stuck on typing this out so I am so sorry if this was a crappy chapter...*bows* haha.

Thank-you for all your awesome date/ideas as well guys! I will be sure using those in the future xDDD This chapter is dedicate to AngelXReaper for her idea this time :)

And thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews folk! ^_^

Happy reading~~~~


End file.
